


Good Kitty

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/M, Familiar!Throk, Femdom, Witch!Narti, light let play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The witch returns and rewards her familiar for taking care of things.





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing smut for these two and I’m on a fantasy/supernatural kick lately! So have a Witch Narti and her Familiar Throk being rewarded by her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Her scent alerted him of her return.

It almost impresses him how well she has the paths and their little cabin in the woods all memorized in her mind. But he really shouldn't doubt the witch he was bonded to. It was rare that one of her stature received a second familiar after her first one was lost. After all only galra witches with great power were allowed that

Slowly she extended her hand in his direction and made a summoning motion with her hand.

_Come._

The slim cat padded up to her as commanded, rubbing against Narti's legs through her robes. A way of telling her he had obeyed her order. The half galra slowly moved her tail to stroke down his spine before she lifted him up. He could feel her over their bond, causing him to purr slightly.

_Shift for me._

His purr grew louder and deeper before he closed his eyes. The uncomfortable cracking sounds of his bones and body growing could be heard before Narti felt him. Where her cat was, now was a galra man on his hands and knees with a dark collar around his neck. Slowly she extended her hands slowly to find his head. When she felt the tip of one of his ears she immediately strokes along it until her hand was settled between said ears.

The pleased trill that leaves her sends a chill down Throk's spine.

_Good kitty._

Throk grinned before her other hand gently holds his cheek and traces along his jawline.

_Hmmm. You took care of home. Floor feels clean._

"Yes, my Mistress," he whispered softly, "I made sure to clean it how you wished."

Another pleased trill sounds, _Very good. Would kitty like his treat now or after dinner?_

He grinned, showing his fangs in delight. He turns his face to mouth at her palm in response, smiling when she lightly scratches his ears with a gently chirp. _Hmmm, yes Kitty gets a treat tonight._

A content smile forms on the familiar's face when she leaned down and bumped her forehead to his. He breathes in her scent, looking at her eyeless face warmly. She smelled of sage, lavender, rabbit blood and burnt cedar. A fascinating and intriguing scent only he would know.

He feels her grip his collar before gently leading him across the room to her favorite chair, using her tail to find her seat before sitting against the pillows. He watched intently as she pulled the skirts of her robes slowly until she felt the air against her cunt. It had soft scales along the edge of the folds, her clit covered by a scaled hood of skin.

Already, Throk had started salivating at the sight.

_Nice and warm. Just for you, kitty._

He shivered before he moved forwards, "Thank you, Mistress. I will most certainly enjoy it..."

_I know._

For a moment he breathed in her familiar scent. He was at ease as he feels her hand on his skull, gently strokinf his fur as she purrs. She leans back to spread her legs further and lets out a soft chirping sound when she feels his tongue slide over her folds. She tilted her head back as she gently pets his head.

Throk wasted no time as he licked over the familiar shape and texture of her folds. He could feel her tail moving between his legs and rubbing at him as he groans quietly.

He mouthed and licked at the hood of the clit, trying to coax her out. He can feel her legs starting to shake around his head and her grip tighten.

_Such a sweet kitty. My kitty. Always wanting to please me._

She arches her hips up and croons as she feels him give a particularly hard suck. Then she feels his tonge move down and press at rim of her wet cunt. A soft, pleased growl leaves him when he can taste her slick, feeling her twitch around his tongue as she pulls his head closer.

His eyes look up at her, taking in the sight of her arching slightly as he listens to her breathing hitch. To think he was the one causing her to do this from eating her out so sweetly.

A wicked gleam shone in his eyes as he pushed his tongue in and closed his mouth over her labia. With a hard suck she gives a loud chirp as her claws dug into his skin.

_Yes...Good kitty. Good sweet kitty. All mine._

_Completely mine._


End file.
